An American Werewolf in London Rethought
An American Werewolf in London Rethought A storyline as beautifully done as the one in An American Werewolf in London deserves the chance of a sequel. The title of the movie explains itself... the men who visit London are Americans. One of them is scratched by the werewolf residing in London while the other is murdered by the original werewolf. The original werewolf is shot and David (the main character) who got scratched slowly becomes the new werewolf of London. The movie's comedic essence and stunning special effects makeup is pristine. However, when it comes to the ending, it is murky and finite. David is shot in werewolf form pouncing toward Alex (his love interest) after she utters the words "I love you." The last scenes shot are Alex sobbing, Dr Hirsch in shock, and David dead in his human form. Then come the upbeat end credits which leave the viewer in disbelief at what just happened. This doesn’t sit well with me. There is beauty in the simplicity and realistic tones of this movie but if I were to change this, I would be sure to have someone else get scratched prior to his death. Perhaps a person walking on the street or someone in one of the cars gets scratched and the viewer doesn’t see this. After his death it could cut to the person in the car or on the street looking down trembling in fear, crying, and examining their scratch. I feel that something like this would give the viewer a glimmer of hope at a continuance for the story. The ending is just too bounded to the sweet love story of the main character and Alex. Having him die and her sobbing is too straightforward and sad. There seems to be a nagging craving for more by the end. The movie is a classic and I adored every second of it but if there were an ending that hinted at something more than just the devastation of London and a newfound love and friendship, the movie could feel more peacefully concluded. Beautiful Creatures Rethought In the movie Beautiful Creatures, a boy named Ethan Wate falls in love with a girl he cannot be with. The forbidden love draws the audience in and makes them become attached to the main characters Ethan and Lena Duchannes. The creators extend the falling action portion of the movie by giving hope of a very happy ending with the continuous weeks and days of searching through a book which contains information necessary to break a curse. The only solution Lena could come up with was to erase Ethan’s memories of her and it remains that way until the final moments of the movie where he screams her name and she hears him and looks out to show that she heard his calls. It is a beautiful ending however it wasn't enough for me. They are not reunited and the audience is left to imagine the rest. This is apparently a book series however more movies were never made, so the ending of this movie is somewhat inconclusive for those who only watched the movie. If I were to change this, Ethan’s memories would return in the instance that the curse is lifted. They would reunite and he would be able to see the “beautiful creature” she turned into once she claimed herself. Perhaps Ethan would begin working with the librarian to take on the responsibility of the books. The ending would show Lena working with her newfound style of magic and her and Ethan would walk together at school. An ending like this would be much happier. I wanted more by the end of the movie and because there was never a sequel it felt very unfinished. While I usually enjoy the style they used in which they left the ending to the imagination, I did not like it as much for this movie.